Hydraulic vibration damping mounts or so-called “hydro mounts” are known in the art. One application of a hydro mount is to damp vibrations from a vehicle frame transmitted to a vehicle body. Such a hydro mount may include a rubber bushing in combination with fluid moving between two fluid chambers. Examples of such a hydro mount are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,091,871, 9,038,997, and 9,765,845, assigned on their faces to Cooper-Standard Automotive, Inc., and US Patent Publication No. 2018/0180135, assigned on its face to Nissan North America, Inc.
It is desirable to reduce the size and weight of current hydro mounts.
It is also desirable to improve the axial and radial performance of current hydro mounts.
It is further desirable to provide a tunable hydro mount that provides for a selectable dynamic performance range within a standard or universal physical envelope of the hydro mount.